


Ask Me Again

by obikinks



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gale Hawthorne (mentioned) - Freeform, Recovery, kinda slow burn, not reaally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 17:45:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12940455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obikinks/pseuds/obikinks
Summary: based off the prompt 'Ask Me Again'





	Ask Me Again

**Author's Note:**

> Yeet my first ever fic in this fandom  
> This fic has not been edited in any way, shape or form.  
> this was written for Andrea and is based off the prompt 'Ask Me Again'
> 
> thank you to everyone who encourages me to keep writing <3

Peeta stared at her  
Her brown hair twisted into a low bun, her tired, old eyes and her smile.  
It wasn’t a perfect relationship- if it could even be called a relationship- but it worked for them.  
They slept in the same bed. They lived together. They ate together and sat together and read together. But they rarely talked.  
They hadn’t really talked since he came back.  
Katniss was more independent now, though, compared to when he arrived.  
She went into the woods more. Gathered food – not like they had to anymore, they were still rich – and hunted. She missed Gale. Peeta knew.  
But Gale had a fancy job in district 2 now, and Katniss and Peeta lived in district 12 still.  
Katniss’ mum never came home. Not that he ever really thought she would, but, she could’ve at least tried visit sometime. 

There was a row of primroses planted in their garden and their mural covered the hallway walls. Paintings of little girls and flowers. Every colour in the rainbow.  
It gave them hope.  
Hope they could continue and grow and thrive and just live like these little painted girls could not. 

Katniss and Peeta are getting better at talking, but it’s taken some time.  
Katniss tells him she always wanted kids. He tells her he did too, but now he’s not so sure. They grow closer. Katniss tells him she wanted a house filled with laughter, not these empty rooms reeking of memories. He tells her he wanted to run the bakery, before it was turned into a smoking husk.  
It’s too early for them to rebuild their childhoods. It’s too late for them to bask in the dreams of a child long gone. 

So they grow. 

Learn to move on. They’ll never forget them, of course, they just won’t be as defining as they were.  
They talk now. No more silent halls, but ones filled with whispers and what-nots of two soldiers finding their way back to love.  
Katniss doesn’t expect anymore than what they have now, no matter how much she used to wish for a family bigger than this.  
So it comes as a shock when, one night, while her and Peeta are cooking dinner, Peeta turns around, stares her dead in the eye, and asks her to marry him.  
He has a ring, too.  
She can’t talk again.  
He looks at her.  
“Ask me again” she says, faintly. So quiet, he barely heard.  
He sinks to one knee and holds out the ring.  
“Katniss Everdeen, will you marry me?”  
A smile forms on her lips  
“Of course” she whispers.  
He smiled back. 

They’re growing, slowly, but surely.  
This time, they’ll grow up right. This time, they’ll grow together.


End file.
